


Dry Bowser's Love For Fire

by MisterProfessorDoctor



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterProfessorDoctor/pseuds/MisterProfessorDoctor
Summary: Dry Bowser has a love for fire.





	

Dry Bowser loved the intense heat of the flames. It didn't matter to him what color the fire was, the fact that the flames burned with such a passion was enough for the bony reptile. Every time he would look into the flames, he could see a reflection of himself, his small bright eyes shining due to the bright heat of the flames bouncing back. Why did the flames of fire inspire so much to the bony reptile?

Was it perhaps because he himself was spawned from the burning magma the flames emerged out of with ease? Or is it perhaps the very fact that it gives him a sense of comfort in times of darkness? Or perhaps it could be the very fact that it spreads anywhere easily due to its flaming predicament. It matter not what it did, the flames is exactly what Dry Bowser craved, and it's such that he took in every moment to appreciate it. Flames were good to him, and that's what mattered most.


End file.
